If she Wasn't
by DeadEyes'Void
Summary: A story where El hadn't been able to save Mike, and needed saving herself. Crappy summary, up to you to decide if it's a good story.


**So, basically, this is a story where Eleven hadn't saved Mike when he jumped to save Dustin. I'm going to say she was caught by the Bad Men, so I can add some darkness into. I know there are quite a few stories like this surfacing, but I really like the idea, but, no offence to those that have wrote stories, I don't really like how some others go about, accept for a few, but those stories were short. So, I don't know what else to add, so lets get into it.**

"Jump."

Troys head nodded towards the cliff as he spoke in a threatening tone. Mike looked over to where the bully pointed, staring at the cliff edge in slight shock. He couldn't jump. That was literally suicide.

"Or Toothless here gets an early trip to the dentist's."

"No!" The boy he held captive struggled harder, gulping in fear as he stared at the knife against his throat. Mike had turned back to Troy, a sort of disbelieving/worry on his face. A most of him thought Troy was bluffing. No one could survive that jump, and Troy must have known that he would get in trouble.

Or maybe not.

"I'll cut him right now!" Troy snarled, gripping Dustin tighter, who turned away from the knife and sobbed slightly.

"Alright, just hold on. Hold on!" Mike turned towards the cliff edge, walking towards it as his friend cried out for him not to.

"Mike, don't do it. I don't need my baby teeth Mike. Mike seriously _don't_!"

Mike walked closer, staring down into the calm waters below. He ignored Dustin. The sounds of birds and the struggling footsteps of the boys behind him began to fade away until all he could hear was his own heartbeat. He stood on the edge, a few rocks falling as his feet pushed them down. His heart began to beat faster.

"Mike! Don't do it, seriously don't do it man! Seriously don't." Mike glanced back as James walked back over to Troy.

"Troy, I don't think this is a good idea, man." James shook his head slightly. He was getting a bad feeling, and rightfully too.

Troy glanced at James, before turning back to Mike, ignoring James. "Dentist's Office opens in 5! 4!"

Mike began to hyperventilate, still staring at the water.

"3! 2!"

"Miiike!" Dustin screamed.

"1!"

Mike moved a foot over the edge and jumped, shouting something indistinguishable out.

The boys all stopped at once, Dustin gasping as the knife was removed from his throat, and the bullies staring in shock. Perhaps they just wanted to scare the two 'freaks', not cause permanent harm.

They ran to the edge, staring down and searching for Mike. He was falling, headed straight for the rocks, which would have hurt more. His screams echoed off the rocks and water as his body slammed into the rocks below, before crashing into the water. A loud 'crack' could be heard as it seemed, every bone in Mikes body would break. Then, silence.

Troy took a step back, his eyes wide dropping his switchblade, which clattered to the ground and bounced off the edge, catching the sunlight as it fell. He took off, while James stayed a second later, enough for him to say; "I'm sorry." Then run after Troy.

Dustin dropped to his knees, staring down into the quarry. His heart broke, he knew that Mike had to be dead. No one could survive that. He saw the rocks Mike hit, which seemed to have blood smeared across them. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he screamed out his friends name, with no response. How was he supposed to deal with losing _two_ friends in such a short amount of time.

"Mike... you idiot..."

"Mike!"

A girl was sitting in a room, pure white and small, with a small bed in the corner. She screamed out the name, tears running down her face. She couldn't escape, they wouldn't let her. How? Don't ask her. All she could do was cry and wait. Wait for what they would do to her. Wait for her new friends to maybe rescue her. Wait for _something..._

 **Well, that was very bad, in my opinion. I am not a good writer, and this being my first story. I'll add anther chapter soon. Also, a bit more explanation. If you re-watch the scene at the quarry, when Mike looks down, you can see rocks down there, so I think if you jumped the whole way, you would hit those rocks. And I feel like James isn't as rough as Troy, like how he comments that Mike jumping is a bad idea while Troy continues. Also, when El got taken, it was around the time she stole the Eggos. A spy followed her to the woods, where they closed in and managed to knock her out and take her before she could defend herself.**


End file.
